Serafina
Princess Serafina of Miromara is the main protagonist of the Waterfire Saga. Her best friend is Neela. Description Serafina has strong, bright copper tail and supple soft coral pink and green fins. She has long copper-brown hair halfway down her tail, dark green eyes, olive-hued skin and high cheekbones. Later, she cuts her hair short and dyes it black to disguise herself. In Deep Blue, when Serafina first wakes up she wears a white sea-silk robe embroidered with gold thread, capiz shells and seed pearls. Later, after she swims into her antechamber, she wears a plain, light-blue sea silk gown .For her Dokimi, Serafina wears a simple gown of pale green sea silk and a deep green, exquisite, brocade mantle which is heavily embroidered with copper thread and studded with red corals, pearls and emeralds. At the palazzo, she wears an ivory robe for sleeping and when she wakes up Serafina puts on the blue sea silk dress the duca gave her. She later cuts her hair short unevenly while escaping from Rrorim Drol, causing Neela to cast a spell to make it longer for an hour. While travelling to the Iele, she casts a spell to temporarily change her hair colour and clothes. To disguise her, Neela cuts Serafina's hair into a sleek, edgy pixie cut with a spiky fringe and tapered to points at her cheekbones and dyes it black with squid ink. Her disguise outfit is a long, clingy grey dress with the arms cut off and the neckline slashed. Over it, she wears a loosely-knit black tunic and bicycle chains around her hips with her dagger in, she wears silver hoop earrings, eyeliner, black squid ink lipstick and a silvery dusting of crushed abalone shell on her cheeks. In Rogue Wave, Serafina wears her swashbuckler clothes for most of the book, but she sometimes changes. When she goes to the palazzo, she uses an illusio spell to change her hair to pink, then green and changes her clothes to a a long black dress, a flowery tunic and a red gown. Serafina finally settles with black and long hair with a red silk scarf tied around her head, knotted at the nape of her neck and the ends trailing. She wears heavy black kohl eyeliner and a beauty spot, deep crimson lipstick, a painted beauty spot, gold hoop earrings, a tight bustier and a short, floaty skirt. The illusio eventually fades away. At her betrothal, she wears a gown of the palest green seasilk which has fitted three-quarter length sleeves, a square neckline, a cinched waist and a skirt which gracefully skims her curves. She wears a brilliant-blue starfish in her hair and holds a bouquet of white and red coral. In the Iele prophecy, she is described as one who will rule from Merrow's right. The princess is very democratic and doesn’t like death. She is skilled at songspells and enjoys reading conches - a lot. She has a pet octopus named Slyvestre. Serafina is described as being lithe and graceful. She is very good at hiding her emotions. Relationships Neela Serafina is Neela’s best friend. They have a good relationship and hang out a lot together. Neela’s cousin, Mahdi is Serafina’s betrothed. Neela calls Sera her ‘merlfriend’ and is willing to risk her life for her. Mahdi Prince Mahdi is Serafina’s betrothed. She had a crush on him, but it vanishes when she discovers Mahdi's true nature. It is later revealed he never meant to leave her and was only doing his job was one of the Praedatori. He was disguised as Blu with Yazeed pretending to be Grigio. After confessing this to Serafina, the two make up and later exchange marriage vows. Blu Serafina is shown to have a possible crush on Blu. She is worried when he is shot with a speargun in Venice. However, he was actually Mahdi in disguise. Slyvestre Slyvestre is Sera’s pet octopus. She is worried for him during, and after, the attack on Cerulea. In Rogue Wave, when Serafina returned to Cerulea to look for talismans, Slyvestre was nowhere to be found. Role in the Book Deep Blue On the morning of her Dokimi, Serafina dreams of a prophecy telling her to find five other mermaids by the Iele as they circle a monster in the waterfire. She wakes up with a start while being scolded by her mother, IsabellaRegina Isabella, and the two end up arguing but this ends when Isabella is informed of another raid in her kingdom and exits. Full of nerves, Serafina goes to prepare herself for the day but stops when she hears someone singing the chant from her dream and in her mirror, she sees a river witch from her dream, Baba Vraja, who beckons her to come closer. Suddenly, a man with no eyes appears in the mirror and starts walking out of it until her nurse, Tavia, appears and both of them disappear. Tavia dismisses it as a pesky vitrina but Serafina thinks she's wrong. While practicing her songspell, Tavia tells Serafina that Mahdi has changed alot. This is confirmed when she overhears her ladies-in-waiting gossiping. In particular, she hears Lucia Volnero describing how she, Mahdi and her friends wentout shoaling. She then mocks Serafina about her dress and tells her that Mahdi already has a lover. Masking her humiliation, Serafina pretends she's not bothered and manages to thwart Lucia's attempt to embarrass her. But her pet octopus Sylvestre senses her anger and ruin's Lucia's hair, chases her pet and messes up the room. This is interrupted when Thalassa, the canta magus enters the room. Ordering the ladies-in waiting out, Thalassa helps Serafina with her songspell but when she comes to the part about a prince, Serafina is reminded of Lucia's words and loses control. Angry and emotional, she declares she can't do it and that she's not good enough. Thalassa helps Serafina calms down and relates to her about the constant pressure to be perfect. Serafina tells her about her romantic past with Mahdi, but is interrupted by Neela. The two exit the palace and chat, only to discover Mahdi and Yazeed passed out in the ruins of Merrow's palace. Confused and hurt by Mahdi's change, Serafina ignores Mahdi's pleas and swims away. Heartbroken, Serafina swims to her mother's stateroom and overhears her and her ministers discussing about who was behind the raids. Vallerio thinks it Kolfinn, ruler of Ondalina and he pushes Isabella to declare war. Isabella says she will, but only with an alliance from Matali which will scare Kolfinn off. Serafina realises she has to go through with her Dokimi to prevent war and vows to herself she'll make Isabella proud. At her Dokimi, Serafina is declared of blood and sings her songspell. Just as she finishes it, her mother is hit by an arrow, her father murdered and the city is stormed by assassins. She is escorted to the palace by guards, where she meets Neela and discovers that her mother was poisoned by the arrow. The poison came from Ondalina and the troops were wearing black, signifying that Kolfinn had attacked them. Sitting by her injured mother, Serafina listens as she tells her to go to the fortress town of Miromara. A dragon bursts through the wall along with many soldiers and Isabella demands that she goes to the vaults for safety. Serafina refuses, not wanting to leave her mother, so Neela drags her away. Chased by soldiers, the pair run to Neela's room instead, as it is closer than the vaults. They cast a transperansea spell and escape through a window, just as the soldiers burst in. On the run, they meet Zeno Piscor who leads them to an eel cave to rest in. They narrowly avoid being caught by the troops and Captain Traho and rest for the night. The next morning, Baco Goga wakes Serafina up, ties her hands behind her back and gags her. He then wakes up Neela and tie her hands behind her with live eels. He then explains that Traho put a bounty on them, meaning that he is going to hand them over to Traho. His eels then steal their jewellery and as Serafina tries to fight back, causing them to bite her tailfin. They then find out that Zeno betrayed them and told them to sleep in Baco's cave.Handed over to the soldiers, Serafina is restrained by iron cuffs, an iron gag and a blindfold and thrown in a net. She and Neela are taken to a camp, where she finds Thalassa and is questioned by Traho about the Iele's chant, but she lies. Meeting up with Thalassa and Neela, she discovers that Neela had the same dream and realise that Traho wants the talismans so he can harness Abaddon's power. They are later rescued by Blue, Verde and Grigio. On the run, the group escape the camp and Blue tends to Serafina's tail. He explains that Traho has been interrogating people about her disappearance and that he had executed many. A Category:Merpeople